


Trust Our Love

by TheCarrotMuffin



Series: Trust Our Love [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Other, latte extra tall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15393492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrotMuffin/pseuds/TheCarrotMuffin
Summary: Request: Latte extra tall soulmates where Shiro & Matt were together before kurberos & when lance joins angst ensues!





	Trust Our Love

Lance always found himself wary of the thought of a soulmate. As much as he would love the world to burst into something unimaginable due to someone that is bound to love him, it seems a little too good to be true. 

Because Lance considered himself greedy. His trust issues caused him to believe that he would need to be someones entire world or they didn’t truly love him. If he wasn’t the center of their universe, why would they be soulmates?

Lance would give them everything. He would make them happy no matter what the cost, because maybe someone will learn to love him back. 

Really love him.

Not the way his friends did or the way his mother claimed to love him.

It needed to be something he could feel in his heart.

So when Pidge brought back her lost brother and his soulmate Lance couldn’t handle seeing the two laughing and smiling while greeting the rest of the team.

He stood in the back as always. No one noticed his lack of presence. He was so use to being told to “keep a check on his personality” during treaties or ally meetings that it was second nature to be out of the way. 

But when Lance lifted his head only to meet the gaze of his former hero, Takashi Shirogane, only to be overwhelmed by light and energy around him he froze in shock because what does this mean for his mate? Alas, looking into the eyes of Matt Holt his world burst even brighter and his heart felt tight.

This wasn’t normal. 

This shouldn’t even be a this. He shouldn’t be part of this.

So he ran. Lance has always run away so why should now be any different? He ran because he couldn’t ruin the happiness they must have. He ran because he could never be loved. 

They don’t have enough love left for him.

~

Shiro and Matt always knew there was something missing between them. They loved each other very much of course, and they were so happy and content, but there was a little extra space in their heart. 

It took a while before they confided in each other about this problem, scared it would seem they weren’t satisfied in the relationship. So when they saw Lance for the first time, seeing colors they didn’t even know existed, they knew this is what they’ve been waiting for. 

So why was their angel running away?  
~

For the past couple of days, Pidge had been showing the two soulmates around the castle and explaining how everything works. Of course, the two were hardly listening, they were more focused on finding out where the hell their soulmate went.

Shiro thought that he was hallucinating that day, no one had mentioned the boy they saw. Something had obviously changed within him, that he couldn’t deny. But where the hell did he go?

Matt on the other hand, thought that he had run away for some reason. Probably worked for the Galra, it was just too good to be true.

They’d talked about it that night and come to the mutual agreement that they must have seen their other soulmate. It didn’t make much sense but whoever that boy was made them feel right. But he seemed so afraid, and he had gone.

Until one night at dinner the team had sat in silence, Matt and Shiro holding hands under the table.

“So is it always this quiet?” Matt piped up, things were getting a little boring, especially since he was done eating the disgusting green goop.

The princess let out a little chuckle, “No actually, usually Lance is-”

Her eyes went wide, the rest of the team looking around nervously. Hunk abruptly stood up, the chair letting out a horrible scrape against the floor.

“WHERE THE HELL IS LANCE!” He screamed, surprising the rest of the team

“Who in the fuck is Lance?” asked Matt, even though part of him knew it was the boy with the beautiful blue eyes that had been missing for who knows how long.

It was a shame that later they found footage of an Altean ship that flew off with coordinates set to earth. It’s a pitty all that was left behind was a note that said: 

‘I don’t deserve your love. I can’t trust your love’

When Pidge went to comfort their brother on something he might never have, all he could ask was:

“What was he like?”

It’s heartbreaking how she just shrugged.

“I wish I knew.”


End file.
